


love is not time's fool

by quillsand



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, everyone is happy and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillsand/pseuds/quillsand
Summary: Enjolras and Combeferre are so affectionate and loving- Grantaire's still working towards believing he actually deserves this, deserves to be happy with them (because, boy, do they make him happy.) He lets himself be held, Combeferre on one side and Enjolras on the other, listening in idly as they talk of work and finish the episode of Planet Earth. He's never felt so loved, so accepted, and maybe he doesn't feel like he deserves it just yet, but he's getting there.And there's nowhere else he'd rather be._____Mini snippets of Enjolras, Combeferre, and Grantaire's relationship together.(Ft. excessive amounts of cuddling, an overworked Combeferre, Planet Earth II, and happiness.)





	1. Grantaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dienael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/gifts).



> this started as a secret santa gift for tumblr user @glkprminyard because whilst i was on anon we discussed the beauty of a relationship that is e/c/r and i wanted to write smth !! originally it was just various snippets of cute domestic fluff but then i decided to split it into three parts- so they'll be two other chapters for enj and ferre to come !! 
> 
> enjoy !!

Grantaire is having a Bad Day.

He knows this because everything seems to take twice the effort it usually does and his thoughts are way more scattered than usual. Lying curled up in the bed he shares with Combeferre and Enjolras, Grantaire's not even sure how he managed to get out of bed and get himself to the therapy session earlier. Really he'd only gone because he knows how awful it would feel to have to explain to his boyfriends why he hadn't. ' _Sorry I was too depressed to get out of bed and go see the person who's supposed to be helping me deal with my depression'._

He hears the key turn in the lock before he hears Combeferre whistling, evidently back early from his shift at the local clinic. "R?" he calls from the front room of their small apartment.

Grantaire stays silent; he doesn't want to see Combeferre's expression when he realises just how useless Grantaire is. Soon enough, footsteps make their way to the door and there's a tentative knock. "R? Are you in there?" Combeferre asks again.

"Yeah," Grantaire replies weakly- he may be an ass but he's not so much of an ass that he's going to purposefully let his boyfriend worry about him. A worried Combeferre is never something Grantaire likes being responsible for.

"Can I come in?" Combeferre asks and Grantaire musters up enough energy to roll his eyes. Only Combeferre would actually ask a thing like that.

(Or, maybe not _only_  Combeferre. Grantaire's pretty sure that Enjolras would too, now that he thinks about it. His boyfriends are so overly considerate it's almost cute.)

"Yeah," Grantaire replies again and sees the door being pushed open slowly, revealing Combeferre's tall figure. There's no trace of disappointment or even pity in his expression; instead he smiles at Grantaire as he makes his way to the edge of the bed. Grantaire feels the bed dip down and closes his eyes as Combeferre reaches out to tangle his hands through Grantaire's hair.

"Bad day?" he asks simply, and Grantaire will forever be grateful because Combeferre just seems to _understand_  him at times like these- he never pushes or treats Grantaire with kid-gloves, he acts normal and his entire presence is a reassurance of it's own.

Grantaire nods and Combeferre makes a humming noise in consideration. "Have you eaten?" Combeferre asks. Grantaire shakes his head. "Drank anything?" Another shake. "Slept at all?" This time, Grantaire nods.

"Okay, R- I'm going to fetch us both a snack and some water and then we can watch a film or something, alright?"

Grantaire nods his head, emotion making it hard for him to speak. He's not sure what he did to deserve Combeferre- probably spent a past life rescuing kittens from burning building and gratuitously donating to charities or something.

"Be right back, love." Combeferre tells him with a quick kiss to Grantaire's forehead, and then he's gone.

Grantaire doesn't do much in Combeferre's absence; he's tempted to bury himself back under the covers and go back to sleep but he resists. Eventually, he manages to haul himself up into a sitting position. Combeferre beams at him when he re-enters the room, carrying a tray of biscuits, two glasses of water, and the laptop.

Once he's settled in the bed next to Grantaire, quilt pulled up around them both and biscuit in hand, Combeferre opens the laptop. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything," Grantaire says, leaning into Combeferre's side. "Don't mind. You can pick."

Combeferre makes a noise in the back of his throat but obliges, loading iplayer and pulling up the latest episode of Planet Earth II.

They're twenty minutes into it when there's another key in the lock and Enjolras walks in. Grantaire can hear him shuffling around in the other room- there's the distinctive sound of the coffee machine whirring to life and Grantaire almost smiles. One day, he suspects him and Combeferre are going to have to hold some sort of intervention for Enjolras' coffee addiction, which, frankly, is getting out of hand.

Contrary to Grantaire's earlier musings, Enjolras doesn't knock as he gently nudges the door to the bedroom open, smiling when he sees Combeferre and Grantaire cuddled up on the bed.

"What are we watching?" he asks, making his way around to Grantaire's other side. Neither of them say anything; Enjolras just seems to _know_  Grantaire's not having a good day.

"Planet Earth II." Combeferre replies, reaching the hand that's around Grantaire's shoulders to grasp Enjolras' briefly. Enjolras just smiles, settling into Grantaire's other side and pressing a lingering kiss to his temple. Grantaire closes his eyes at the contact, suddenly overcome with emotion.

Enjolras and Combeferre are so _affectionate_  and loving- Grantaire's still working towards believing he actually _deserves_  this, deserves to be happy with them (because, boy, do they make him happy.) Grantaire lets himself be held, Combeferre on one side and Enjolras on the other, listening in idly as they talk of work and finish the episode. He's never felt so loved, so accepted, and maybe he doesn't feel like he deserves it just yet, but he's getting there.

And there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

 

* * *

 

  
"R!" Combeferre yells, running to catch up with Grantaire before he gets to the door.

Grantaire turns around in time to see his half-dressed boyfriend almost trip over the stack of books (most likely left there by Enjolras) in the middle of the floor.

When Combeferre comes to a halt in front of him, Grantaire raises an eyebrow in question. "I didn't kiss you goodbye." Combeferre explains, suddenly sheepish.

From where he's watching in the kitchen, Enjolras snorts. Combeferre gives him the finger as he pulls Grantaire in for a kiss. "Drive safe." he says once they've parted.

Grantaire nods. "I will," he assures. Then, with a touch more sarcasm, "are you you two sure you're going to survive without me for the next few hours?"

"I'm sure we'll manage." Enjolras says dryly as Combeferre rolls his eyes.

"Well, if you say so..." Grantaire says, his own smile taking over his face. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Grantaire." Enjolras says, giving a small wave that Grantaire can't help but return.

"See you later, R." Combeferre calls, making his way to Enjolras and wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. The sight makes Grantaire's heart want to burst with happiness and suddenly he can't wait for his shift at the bar to be over so he can be back home with his boyfriends.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the years, Grantaire has learnt that Enjolras has two stages of sickness.

There's the first stage, in which he will adamantly deny there's anything wrong with him and insist on continuing as usual, even when he's interrupted every five minutes or so by a vicious fit of coughing.

Then comes the second stage. Also known as the ' _Enjolras realises he is ill and overreacts_ ' stage. Combeferre calls it overcompensating for pretending he's alright during the early stages of sickness- Grantaire just calls it being dramatic. During stage two Enjolras turns into the biggest and whiniest person ever- anyone who wasn't familiar with him could be easily led to believe he was dying.

Enjolras is currently in stage two.

Grantaire knows this because, after having spent all night holding a stage one Enjolras' hair out of his face whilst he threw up, he now sits on the edge of their bed, trying to coax Enjolras in to eating some soup.

"I'm dying." Enjolras complains as he reluctantly accepts another mouthful from Grantaire.

"You're being dramatic, that's what you're doing." Grantaire tells him, rolling his eyes.

Enjolras pouts, actually, really, _pouts_  at Grantaire, which, of course, only makes Grantaire roll his eyes harder. Before Enjolras, Grantaire had never encountered someone _eating soup angrily_  but Enjolras sure makes it work.

"When is 'Ferre home?" Enjolras whines, not for the first time and Grantaire shakes his head despairingly.

"Combeferre has a long shift today. You know this."

Enjolras pouts further and Grantaire sighs, brushing Enjolras' sweaty curls out of his face as he leans further into his boyfriend's side. Enjolras scrunches up his nose, "Grantaire, no, I'm sick." he complains. Grantaire hushes him promptly before pulling Enjolras closer to him.

"My immune system is fantastic, I'll have you know." Grantaire states petulantly.

"Don't tell Joly." Enjolras whispers.

Grantaire looks down and can see his eyelids drooping. "Sleepy?" he asks, knowing it can only be a good thing if Enjolras decides to rest through the worst of it.

"Mmmm." Enjolras agrees. Grantaire smiles slightly and tucks another of Enjolras' blond curls behind his ear before laying a gentle kiss to the other man's forehead.

Within no time at all Enjolras is asleep, Grantaire following shortly afterwards.

Combeferre finds them like that hours later and takes a picture, which he immediately sends to every single one of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk when chapter 2 and 3 will be up but soon hopefully!!! they're mainly written i just have to sort through a few things
> 
> please leave a comment!! i'd love to hear what you thought!! <33
> 
> (pretentious title from sonnet 116 by our dude shakespeare)


	2. Combeferre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Combeferre overworks himself, Enjolras bakes some cookies, and Grantaire sings in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you could ask me why this chapter is almost double the length of the last one and my answer would be 'i have no idea. i just really love combeferre.'
> 
> warning: extreme fluff ahead

Combeferre is tired.

It's a regular occurrence these days- trying to juggle his part time job at the clinic with med school and his work experience in the hospital is turning out to be harder than he'd thought. He's exhausted more often than not when he gets home, collapsing in bed before either of his boyfriends return form work.

Those who know Combeferre know he has a tendency to bite off more than he can chew- Enjolras and Grantaire especially. They're good at helping him prioritise and sort things into smaller tasks so that they become easier to deal with, and they're also good at being blunt with him when he needs to hear it. (Even if Enjolras' preaching about how he's overworking himself seems downright hypocritical at times- Combeferre remembers what a mess Enjolras was in his undergrad year, thank you very much.)

"No, nuh-uh, no way." Grantaire says when Combeferre comes in from a double shift at the clinic and goes straight for his laptop, intending to get his readings done. "You've been working for twelve hours straight. It is time to rest."

Combeferre runs a hand over his face. He wishes he could explain to Grantaire that he doesn't have _time_  to rest- he has to be up in the morning for an early seminar and he really, really, needs to catch up on his readings before then.

Grantaire raises his eyebrows, arms folded across his chest in a perfect ' _I'm not going to take any bullshit_ ' stance. Combeferre sighs. "Just a couple of hours." he attempts to reason, watching as Grantaire's eyebrows travel further up his forehead.

"'Ferre, I know you don't like to hear this but we're worried about you. You've been working yourself to the bone lately, it's not healthy."

Combeferre takes a seat at the sofa, anticipating that this is going to be a longer conversation than he'd originally thought. "I know," he begins in his best diplomatic tone. "But it's only for a couple more months. Then my internship at the clinic will be over and I'll have more time to focus on other things."

Grantaire still looks unconvinced but his expression wavers. Taking the seat next to Combeferre, he places a hand on Combeferre's knee and squeezes gently. "Let us help you?" he asks, tilting his head to kiss Combeferre softly.

Combeferre is just about to ask how exactly Grantaire proposes to help him when Enjolras emerges from the shower, pyjama-clad and fresh smelling. There are very few instances when Combeferre gets the urge to call his boyfriend _adorable_  but this is certainly one of them- Grantaire apparently agrees with his thoughts, if the resulting cooing noise he makes has anything to do with Enjolras' sudden appearance.

Enjolras scowls at Grantaire- or at least, he attempts to; the smile on his face softens his expression too much for it to have any actual impact. "Fluffy." Grantaire says once Enjolras is within arms length, reaching out to pet his hair, which is, indeed, very fluffy looking. Combeferre will forever wonder how he does it.

Ignoring Grantaire's comment and brushing away the hand that is trying to stroke his hair, Enjolras seats himself on the arm of the sofa and casually asks, "Have you talked to him yet?"

Grantaire rolls his eyes. "I was kind of in the process of it when you unceremoniously interrupted us with your fluffiness."

Enjolras looks less than impressed by this response and instead turns to Combeferre. "We're worried about you." he states, blunt.

"I gathered." Combeferre says dryly, his eyes moving between his boyfriends dubiously.

"We know you have a lot of work to do," Enjolras says, raising a hand when Combeferre opens his mouth to interject. "We know you're busy; we'd never ask you to compromise doing what you love but we're really worried about you, 'Ferre." That's when Combeferre knows this is serious- Enjolras is an affectionate person, but he usually reserves nicknames and terms of endearments for special cases.

"We just wanted you to know that we're here to help in any way we can. Whether that's helping you study or getting you to relax, we're here and we want to help. We're not going to ask you to stop working, because we know how much it means to you, but we _are_  going to remind you that you're very important to us and we're concerned about your wellbeing." Enjolras pauses, observing Combeferre for his reaction. "We love you." he says then, so earnestly that Combeferre almost wants to cry. "Grantaire, anything to add?"

"Uh, no, just- what Enjolras said, basically." Grantaire says, turning to Combeferre. "We love you and obviously we support you but we also, y'know, want to help."

Combeferre can only sit there and nod vigorously- he fears his voice would crack if he were to speak. Thankfully, his boyfriends seem to understand. They smile at him, both understanding in their own way and it's enough to make Combeferre wonder just how long they've been planning this.

"Come to bed in an hour, okay?" Enjolras says, retrieving Combeferre's laptop from the other side of the room as well as setting a timer on his phone. Combeferre is grateful- he knows if he isn't there when the alarm goes off, either Enjolras or Grantaire will come and check on him.

Grantaire kisses him once, soundly, before he too gets up to follow Enjolras into the bedroom. Combeferre smiles up at the two of them. "Thank you." he says, quietly, but the smiles he receives in return let him know they they've heard.

He still works hard, but when the timer rings he dutifully packs his laptop up and goes to join his boyfriends in bed. Sandwiched between them (for of course they've decided Combeferre is going to sleep in the middle tonight) Combeferre realises that, yes, whilst he's tired, he's also incredibly happy- his boyfriends support, the simple knowledge that they care for his wellbeing, is enough to carry him through for now.

 

* * *

 

 

Combeferre comes home expecting an empty apartment.

What he does _not_ expect is to see Enjolras in their small kitchen, surrounded by a myriad of pots and pans and looking for all the world as if he's just ran a marathon. He appears to be baking, which immediately sets alarm bells of in Combeferre's brain because the last time Enjolras had used the oven had almost ended in disaster.

"Enjolras?" Combeferre starts. Enjolras jumps violently from where he's standing with his back to Combeferre, dropping the wooden spoon he's holding and letting out a quiet ' _fuck_ ' under his breath. "What are you doing?" Combeferre asks again.

Enjolras turns to him with an expression like fire, although his ability to threaten Combeferre is dampened greatly by the fact that he's completely covered in flour. "What are you doing home?" he asks eventually. Combeferre deliberately ignores the accusatory tone in his boyfriend's voice.

"I got off shift early." Combeferre says, working his way through the mess in the kitchen to get to Enjolras, who seems to have deflated since Combeferre's entry. "What's all this?" he asks softly when he reaches Enjolras.

Enjolras sighs and rests his head against Combeferre's shoulder as Combeferre wraps an arm around him. "I wanted to do something special for you and Grantaire." he says quietly. "It was _supposed_  to be a surprise."

"Mmmm," Combeferre hums, deciding it best not to ask if Enjolras' idea of ' _something special_ ' is a housefire caused by his inability to use a stove. "I'm surprised, if it helps?" he offers instead.

Enjolras scoffs and hits him on the arm playfully. "Well, since you're here, you may as well help."

And that's how Combeferre ends up spending one of his only free afternoons baking cookies with Enjolras in their kitchen. To Combeferre's surprise (or relief- he's not sure which emotion is strongest,) the cookies Enjolras has made so far are fairly decent, and what's more, completely edible. "These are good." Combeferre says, biting into one, and Enjolras positively _beams_.

When Grantaire steps through the door a few hours later, he's practically ambushed by Enjolras waving a fresh batch of cookies under his nose. Grantaire raises a skeptical eyebrow- Enjolras' reputation for baking is almost as legendary as Bossuet's, after all- but takes a cookie nevertheless.

"Fuck, Enjolras, these are great." he says eventually and Enjolras' face breaks out into a grin. "Is there any reason why or...?" Grantaire trails off and Enjolras' expression becomes stony once more.

Combeferre knows that face. That's his 'I have something important to say so you'd better listen up' face. And sure enough-

"I wanted to talk to you about something, actually." he begins. "Something concerning the both of you." Enjolras takes a deep breath before continuing. "I know I get," he pauses, waving a hand around as if hoping to pluck the right word from the air on front of him. "Distant. At times. I get wrapped up in my work and I don't want either of you to feel like I'm putting you second or- or not appreciating what we have. I'm incredibly grateful for both of you. And I just wanted to remind you how much you mean to me. Both of you."

Combeferre spares a glance at Grantaire, who is fixing Enjolras with a look of such _tenderness_  that Combeferre feels his heart clench. "We know." Grantaire says softly. "We know you do- we don't need you to win our affections over with cookies- which are fucking amazing, by the way- we _know_."

Enjolras seems to contemplate this for a long moment before nodding his head. Combeferre doesn't think he'd argue even if he wanted to- Enjolras is nothing if not considerate, and Combeferre can practically see the cogs whirring in his brain right now, digesting Grantaire's words, accepting them, before he turns to Combeferre.

"Yeah," Combeferre agrees, wishing he could come up with something more eloquent. "We know you care. Enjolras, we- we know you're not able to be around constantly when work gets busy- and we don't expect you to be- but that's okay because we know you care about us. We care about you, too, y'know."

"When did we get this good at communication?" Grantaire questions under his breath, which makes Combeferre laugh and causes Enjolras to roll his eyes (which are watery, Combeferre notes with a swell of affection.)

"Come here." Combeferre says softly, smiling when Enjolras doesn't even hesitate to step into his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Grantaire is singing in the shower.

Combeferre knows this because he can _hear_  Grantaire singing in the shower, unlike Enjolras, who has vanished off to his room for some time alone.

Combeferre also knows that a singing Grantaire most likely means a tired one. It's not that Grantaire doesn't sing when he's not tired- for someone who loves music as much as Grantaire it'd be pretty much impossible for that to be the case- but singing as he is doing now, with little concern for if others can hear or not- that's a tired Grantaire if Combeferre has ever known one.

Despite how loudly Grantaire is singing, Combeferre can't seem to make out the words- something about getting better- which is quite optimistic for Grantaire, he thinks with a sad smile.

Leaving his laptop still open and balancing precariously on the arm of the sofa, he makes his way to the kitchen where he promptly makes Grantaire's favourite type of tea- the blackcurrant brew Jehan made for him when he decided to get sober- and, after a moment's deliberation, he puts the coffee machine on for Enjolras, too.

(Yes, it may be ten o'clock at night, but Enjolras is practically immune to the effects of caffeine at this point.)

Once the coffee is made, Combeferre knocks on Enjolras' door tentatively. He doubts Enjolras will mind the brief intrusion of his private time, but it always helps to be careful.

"Come in." Enjolras' voice calls out almost immediately. Combeferre pushes the door open and smiles at the sight of Enjolras laid on his bed, wearing his reading glasses with his laptop propped open on his knees.

"Coffee?" Combeferre asks, indicating the cup in his hand.

Enjolras' eyes widen almost comically, "Please," he says, already reaching out for the cup. Combeferre rolls his eyes but makes his way to Enjolras' side nevertheless. Taking the cup from Combeferre with a small murmur of "Thanks," Enjolras takes a sip before setting it down on the bedside table. "Is everything all right with Grantaire?" he asks.

Combeferre frowns. "I think so, why?"

Enjolras shrugs. "He's singing that song again."

"Again?"

"Yeah; it's the one he sings when he's had a rough day. You know, the Frank Turner one?"

Combeferre does not know the Frank Turner one. He shakes his head. "I'm sure he's fine," he says instead. Then, because he knows that's not an answer that's going to satisfy Enjolras, "I'll talk to him."

This seems to appease Enjolras; he nods once before turns his eyes back towards the laptop, which Combeferre interprets as his cue to leave.

Closing the door to Enjolras' room softly, Combeferre turns around to see Grantaire emerge from the shower, pyjama clad with a towel wrapped hanging from his shoulders. Grantaire is humming softly as he makes his way towards Combeferre, flashing him a tired smile before laying a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I made tea." Combeferre says as Grantaire pulls away. "Blackcurrant."

Grantaire's eyebrows raise at that but he says nothing, following Combeferre to the sofa and taking his mug from where it sits on the armrest.

"Are you alright?" Combeferre asks gently after a few minutes of silence. He has his laptop open in front of him but at this point, Combeferre's pretty sure he's not getting any more work done tonight.

Grantaire looks up, startled. "I'm fine." he says, smiling weakly. "Just tired."

Combeferre nods. "You were singing that song again." he says, a repeat of Enjolras' words from earlier. "The, uh, the Frank Turner one."

The corner of Grantaire's mouth turns up slightly at that. "I know for a fact that you have no idea who Frank Turner is, 'Ferre."

Combeferre blushes. "Well no, but Enjolras does, and he seems to think it's an indicator of you having a bad day."

"Wise guy, that Enjolras." Grantaire quips, sighing as he seems to sink further into the sofa.

Combeferre bites his lip. Grantaire hates being coddled, and if there's one way to ensure that he withdraws into himself, it's to keep pushing him for answers. "Is there anything I can do?" he asks instead, aiming for casual.

"Just- this. This is fine. Just staying with me." Grantaire says and Combeferre nods. Closing his laptop and putting it safely out of harms way on the coffee table, he stretches an arm around Grantaire's shoulders, pulling him closer in a comfortable embrace.

"Okay?" Comebeferre whispers into a space above Grantaire's ear.

"Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the song r was singing is 'get better' by frank turner ;)
> 
> i hope you liked this chapter!!! now we only have enjolras to go!! it would mean the world to me if you let me know what you thought in the comments!! <33


	3. Enjolras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Grantaire is sleepy, Enjolras suffers from insecurity, and Combeferre gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final part is finally done !!!! this chapter has been a while coming (even though it was the first part i started writing lol) but it's all done now !! i just wanted something that combined a lot of headcanons for e/c/r so that is what ended up happening 
> 
> i really hope you enjoy this chapter, i always find it harder to write from enj's perspecive!

Enjolras roots around in his bag for his keys, struggling to balance the bags of groceries as he does so. It's been a long day, first at the office and then running errands, plus picking up supplies at the store when Combeferre had texted him that they were out. He's tired and there's really nothing he'd rather do than take a shower and go straight to bed.

(Not that he can, with the amount of work he's got to do but... It's a nice thought to entertain himself with.)

Finally managing to wrestle his keys through the lock, Enjolras nudges the door open with his hip, seeing as his hands are occupied. He's greeted by the sight of Combeferre and Grantaire stretched out on the sofa, Grantaire's head in Combeferre's lap as Combeferre runs his fingers through Grantaire's curls.

Enjolras opens his mouth to ask what's going on, but Combeferre shoots him a strickened look, briefly pausing the movements of his hand to raise a finger to his lips. Enjolras hesitates, but nods, leaving to deposit the shopping bags in their small kitchen before he makes his way back to the main room.

Grantaire appears to be fast asleep across Combeferre, snoring lightly. Combeferre watches with tenderness in his eyes, still stroking Grantaire's hair softly. Enjolras' heart aches for his boyfriends, the picture of domesticity, and he wants nothing more than to join them.

He has an essay to write and an article to proofread... But surely he can spare a few minutes?

Leaving his laptop decidedly on the desk, Enjolras walks up to the sofa where Combeferre promptly looks up and smiles at him. Enjolras leans over a sleeping Grantaire in order to press his lips to Combeferre's, before carefully maneuvering himself on to the sofa without disturbing Grantaire. Both Combeferre and Enjolras know what a hard time Grantaire has had sleeping lately- it's relieving to see him actually get the rest he deserves and Enjolras does not want to be the one to disrupt that.

Carefully lifting Grantaire's legs, Enjolras places them on top of his own. Grantaire stirs and both Enjolras and Combeferre freeze. Muttering unintelligibly, Grantaire doesn't open his eyes, however he does nuzzle closer to Combeferre's thigh.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, R." Combeferre soothes. "It's just Enj, you're alright, go back to sleep."

"'Jolras?" The syllables are hard to make out where Grantaire has his face buried in the fabric of Combeferre's jeans, but Enjolras is pretty sure he hears his name.

"I'm right here, R." he says gently, placing a comforting hand on Grantaire's ankle.

Grantaire hums in contentment and within minutes his breathing evens out as he drifts out of consciousness.

It's not long before Enjolras follows him there, thoughts of essays and articles long forgotten as he lets the warmth of his boyfriends' embrace lull him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Enjolras shuffles and shifts as he sits between Combeferre and Grantaire on the sofa, tapping his fingers against his thigh in rhythm to the last song he heard play on the radio.

Being the attentive boyfriends that they are, it's not long until Combeferre and Grantaire notice this.

"Stop fidgeting." Grantaire says, poking him in the leg. "Everything alright?" he adds, softer.

Enjolras pauses. He knows what he needs right now, sometimes he just feels so terribly bad for _asking_  that he'd rather ignore it.

Thankfully, Combeferre knows him just as well as he knows himself, so it's with understanding that he asks, "You need some time to yourself?"

Enjolras hesitates for a few seconds. He _knows_  Grantaire and Combeferre don't mind when he retreats to himself for a little while, but it still feels incredibly selfish, to demand he be left alone when there's absolutely nothing wrong.

"It's alright." Grantaire says, resting a hand on Enjolras' shoulder. "We understand if you do."

Enjolras takes a deep breath before nodding, just once. He leans down to press a kiss against Grantaire's temple, then again to Combeferre on his other side. Both of them smile back at him brilliantly as he carefully extricates himself from the tangle of limbs.

"Do you mind if..." Enjolras turns back on his way to the door. "Do you mind if I sleep in the spare room tonight?"

It's Combeferre who answers him, turning ever so slightly to better face Enjolras. "Of course not. As long as you're okay."

Enjolras nods readily; most of the time, when he withdraws, it's not because of anything specific, just that his energy comes from being able to spend time alone every now and then, but he can't fault Combeferre for being worried; he's just as likely to retreat when something _is_  bothering him, though right now is no cause for concern.

"I'm fine." he assures. "I love you both."

Combeferre smiles up at him, and Grantaire turns around too. "We know. We love you too."

Officially, they call it the spare room, but it may as well be Enjolras'. Calling it so makes him feel uncomfortable; it's not as if he always sleeps in here rather than with his partners- in fact, it's quite a rare occasion, but one that is sometimes necessary.

At the start of their relationship, he'd been hesitant to bring it up, and even more hesitant to actually act on it. It just didn't feel like something he was supposed do _want_ , time to himself when he had amazing boyfriends who were perfectly content to spend all their time with him and each other.

He's getting better at learning not to feel guilty about it; Combeferre and Grantaire have been amazingly accommodating for all his needs, and Enjolras couldn't be more thankful that they accept this part of him, the part that needs time alone, just as they accept all the rest.

Settling on top of his bed, legs crossed, Enjolras pulls the laptop towards him from it's place on the bedside table. He spends a few hours scrolling through various blog posts and news articles, commenting or replying to any that particularly catch his eye. One of the articles is on the importance of adopting rescue dogs over pedigree, which he forwards to Bossuet, known for his fierce advocacy of animal rights, almost immediately.

Time slips by without him realising, and before he knows it, it's already getting close to midnight. Yawning and stretching his back, Enjolras figures he should probably- okay, _definitely_ \- go brush his teeth and go to bed.

On his way to the bathroom he almost crashes into Grantaire, evidently on his way back. Grantaire grins once they've managed to avoid collision, loosely grasping hold of Enjolras' upper arm. "Sorry, didn't see you there." he says with a smile.

Suddenly, Enjolras is struck by the need to talk to Grantaire; he knows Grantaire understands his need to be alone, he _knows_ , and he also knows that Grantaire would talk to him if he was at all troubled about Enjolras' behaviour.

Logically, Enjolras' mind can tell him that. Illogically, he still worries that Grantaire will see him as being inattentive and dismissive- which is not what Enjolras wants, at all.

It's been a major detriment to them getting together, back before Combeferre, and back before they all discovered the magic relationship tool that is Proper Communication, Grantaire had taken Enjolras' occasional need for solitude to mean disinterest. Everything would be going fine and then Enjolras would retreat for a day or so and Grantaire would think he was being ignored. Which, given the mess that was their relationship at the beginning, was probably an easy assumption to make. Mix in Grantaire's self-doubt, Enjolras' total obliviousness, and the lack of Proper Communication- well. Let's just say Enjolras really, really, does not want a repeat of those scenarios.

Enjolras wants to tell Grantaire this and then go to bed, but he realises that he's being irrational- this isn't Grantaire's problem, this is _Enjolras_ ' problem; Grantaire isn't the one in need of reassurance.

"Enjolras?" Grantaire tightens his grip on Enjolras shoulder slightly, causing Enjolras to start awake. The easy smile has disappeared from Grantaire's face, replaced with a look of concern.

Enjolras means to say _'I'm fine.'_

"You know I love you, right?" Is what he actually ends up saying.

Grantaire blinks, taken aback. He narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Is this about the whole 'you needing alone time' thing? Because we've _talked_  about this, Enjolras, I'm fine with it. You know this."

Enjolras nods. "I do." Grataire raises an eyebrow and waves an arm as if to say _'then what's the problem?'_ , causing Enjolras to sigh. "Just humour me, if you will."

Grantaire looks midway between concerned and exasperated- a combination Enjolras didn't even know could exist until now- but he starts speaking nevertheless. "Okay, do I know that you love me? A few years ago my answer would've been very different, but let's ignore that, a few years ago isn't now, a few years ago is a few years ago and a few years ago wasn't a very good place for me. But that's not the point. The point, Enjolras, is that I _do_  know that you love me. Which, again, wouldn't have been my answer a few years ago but- right. That's in the past. Right now, you love me, and I know that you love me. So, to recap: what's in the past isn't important- unless we're being all philosophical in which case, save that argument for another time- yes, Enjolras, I know you and I know you're thinking about the past's relevance to our current time period and where we are as a civilisation, blah blah- save it for another time. Anyway, where was I? Okay, right so, the past is in the past, and in the past I might have had doubts as to whether or not you loved me, but right now, in the present, I do not have any such doubts and am, in fact, one hundred percent certain that you love me."

If talking was a sport, Grantaire could win Olympic gold driveling on about nothing and everything without once pausing. Enjolras finds it hopelessly endearing, although he can't say why.

Enjolras patiently waits for Grantaire to finish, a smile rising up his lips as Grantaire continues. "Are you ever serious?" he asks once Grantaire is done.

Grantaire has the grace to look mildly guilty. "Nope." he says, popping the 'p'. "Seriously though," Grantaire goes on, because he takes pride in being a paradox. "I know you love me. The fact that you occasionally need time alone does not negate that."

Enjolras nods. "Thank you." he says, because it's easier than saying anything else.

Grantaire clicks his finger at Enjolras. "Anytime." he says with a wink. Enjolras laughs lightly before pulling Grantaire into a hug. "You know I love you too, right?"

And Enjolras smiles, because he does.

 

* * *

 

They've been hiding behind the couch for almost twenty minutes when Enjolras gets tired of waiting.

"Where are you going?" Grantaire hisses as Enjolras makes to stand up.

"To stretch my legs. Do something more useful with my time."

Grantaire stares at him like Enjolras just suggested they murder a puppy. "He'll be back any minute!" Grantaire squeaks out, tugging at Enjolras' hand to pull him back down.

"He may not be back for another hour yet." Enjolras points out, refusing to budge. "You're welcome to stay there until then but personally I'd rather-"

"Enjolras!"

Enjolras sighs, "I'm going to get a book to read, at least."

"No, listen!" Grantaire implores, eyes wide, and Enjolras does. He can hear a key turning in the lock, footsteps out in the hallway.

"Shit." Enjolras whispers, letting himself be pulled back into a crouch beside Grantaire, who looks far too smug for Enjolras' liking. Enjolras scowls at him and Grantaire sticks his tongue out in retaliation.

They both hold their breath when they hear the door opening. Grantaire holds up three fingers and Enjolras fights valiantly against the urge to roll his eyes at the dramatics of it. Grantaire slowly lowers each finger until he's holding a clenched fist, at which point him and Enjolras spring up from behind the couch yelling, "Surprise!"

Combeferre jumps so high into the air that he looks like a cat that's just been startled. "What... You guys... What is this?" His eyes are darting around the room, to the makeshift banner that Grantaire painted, the balloons that Enjolras had spent the whole afternoon (and a lot of lung capacity) blowing up, and the cake that sits in the middle of the table as the centerpiece. "You... This is for me?" He asks, tone unbelieving.

Grantaire laughs. "No, I painted a sign that says 'Congratulations Combeferre' for Courfeyrac. Of course it's for you!"

"You didn't have to." Combeferre says, but he's blushing, and wearing the widest smile Enjolras has seen on him in a while. "Really this is-" Combeferre runs a hand over his face and through his hair. "I don't know what to say."

  
Combeferre's grin is so bright that Enjolras has the feeling he's struggling to contain it as he looks around the room in amazement. Truthfully, Enjolras doesn't think it's worthy of that much praise- their last minute surprise celebration had beeen, well, _last minute_ , after all.

"I know we already celebrated your promotion at the Musain with everybody else but we thought it'd be nice if we did something just the three of us." Enjolras says, finally stepping out from behind the couch to move over to Combeferre. "It was Grantaire's idea actually."

Combeferre smiles over at Grantaire as he takes Enjolras' hand within his own. "Yeah?"

Grantaire shrugs, looking bashful. "I mean, I know it's not like, a fancy restaurant dinner or anything- we couldn't get reservations anywhere, sorry about that- but it's something, at least."

Comeferre smiles gently, walking over to Grantaire and pulling Enjolras along with him. "It's amazing, truly. Thank you both so much." he says, first leaning forwards to kiss Grantaire's cheek and then turning to the side to reach Enjolras' forehead.

"You're welcome, Ferre." Grantaire smiles back whilst Enjolras just leans further into Combeferre's side. "We thought we could order from the Indian place you like and watch a film, if that sounds okay."

Combeferre considers, "Which film?" he asks.

Enjolras and Grantaire share a look, at the end of which Enjolras detaches himself from Combeferre's side and goes to fetch the DVD box from where it's lying on the table.

Combeferre looks like he's about to cry when Enjolras hands it to him. "Jurassic Park," he whispers. "You guys know me so well."

They also know that watching Jurassic Park with Combeferre entails over an hour and a half of listening to him nitpick the science behind the film and enthusiastically discuss how much 'realistic merit' it has in the modern world. Both him and Grantaire are well aware that they won't be watching the film so much as listening to Combeferre's running commentary on it.

But as Enjolras lies there between his two boyfriends, his head piled on Combeferre's chest and Grantaire's arms wrapped around him, he finds that some sacrifices are worth making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've read to the end of this fic i'd just like to take the time to thank you very much !! it's been a pleasure to write and i hope you all enjoyed it !! any comments/feedback would mean the world <33


End file.
